


Merry Fete

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Intersections [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: For the both of them, fete is one of those rare times they can be happy together.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Intersections [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025694
Kudos: 5





	Merry Fete

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free Space — Acts of Kindness
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was months since Batuu when Poe wrote to Kylo Ren.  
  
***  
  
_Ben,  
  
What are you doing for fete? I mean, surely the Supreme Leader has to take some time off from planning to take over the galaxy.  
  
-Poe _  
  
***  
  
_Poe,  
  
Oh, very witty. If anything, I don’t think I’ll be celebrating fete. I mean, I don’t really have anyone to celebrate it with. I don’t exactly have friends in the First Order as much as colleagues. We tolerate each other; even the Knights of Ren’s alliance with me is tenuous at best. If anything...fete reminds me too much of the past. Before things went wrong.  
  
I can remember it all too well. Spending fete with you, your family — before I was sent away. Before it all went wrong. I can’t afford to miss it but nonetheless I do. I tell you this because you are the only one who can possibly understand. And because I love you.  
  
-K.R. _  
  
***  
  
Poe’s heart ached despite himself. It was something the Resistance would think was odd, but even the Supreme Leader of the First Order didn’t deserve a bad fete. And Poe, even after what happened, simply loved him more than anything.  
  
He wondered what exactly he could get for Kylo Ren. Even he didn’t deserve a bad fete. Especially not him, Poe thought. He was trying to balance the matter of loving the galaxy with loving Kylo — and sometimes, he felt, he had to single Kylo out for more.  
  
Even now, he felt he had to give Kylo everything. Whatever he had.  
  
***  
  
Searching for the right present was difficult, Poe thought, even as he went shopping for presents at the shop on Ajan Kloss. He had one for Finn, for Rey, for Rose, for Leia...everyone he could find. But Kylo...  
  
What could Kylo possibly want? Maybe an ideal scenario — Rey as his apprentice, Poe as his consort. But Poe doubted he could do that, even for fete.  
  
Even for fete...  
  
He thought, off-handedly, of Ben and his calligraphy set. Did Kylo still do art, Poe wondered despite himself. He could get him a calligraphy set...would that be too much of a reminder of the past?  
  
He could paint...  
  
Yes. That could work. One painting, for Kylo to keep or forget. Even the idea of Kylo forgetting...it was something that Poe couldn’t bear. The idea of being unimportant to Kylo. Maybe it was selfish. Poe felt it anyway.  
  
***  
  
That night, Poe worked. Painted. It was a picture of the two of them — together, in their own little world, where nothing could hurt them. It was more than just a fete present; it was something that Poe hoped for. If times were kinder. If the galaxy hadn’t wrenched them away.  
  
It was how Poe saw them both, despite everything. The background in varying shades of orange and pink, and the two of them looking happy. Just for a change.  
  
Just for once.  
  
***  
  
They met in the dark on a neutral planet, at midnight on Fete Eve, and Poe gave his present to Kylo. The painting, just dried — and Kylo looked at him in amazement — amazement that Poe didn’t think he’d see on Kylo Ren’s face in quite a long time.  
  
“That’s us,” Kylo said. “Both of us.”  
  
“It is,” Poe said. “Because I love you, Kylo. That’s how I see you. In a galaxy that could be kinder.” A smile. “Merry fete.”  
  
Kylo smiled — it was something brilliant, something unrestrained, that Poe wanted to see more often. That Poe would do anything to see. “I have something for you too.”  
  
He gave Poe the gift. Wrapped in black paper. Poe smiled; of course Kylo would give him black wrapping paper. Of course. Then he opened it.  
  
“Is that...” A black scarf.  
  
“So you can keep it close,” Kylo said. “I remembered what you said on Batuu. How you kept things like this close because you wanted to think of me.”  
  
“I did,” Poe said.  
  
“Think of me then,” Kylo said. “Keep this and remember the better parts of me.”  
  
Poe kissed him then, soft, gentle, reassuring. It would show everything, Poe thought. It would help Kylo understand that Poe loved all his parts. Not just the good.  
  
“We should go,” Poe said, when he broke the kiss. “Back to opposing sides, I suppose.”  
  
“Yes. Merry fete, Poe-bird.” Somehow, the endearment sounded warmer than it had any right to be. “Fly on home.”  
  
***  
  
Poe did. He kept the scarf close, a gift from an enemy-lover feeling warmer than it had any right to be.


End file.
